The Ex
by changkyuproject16
Summary: "Iya, Min. Aku serius. Aku ingin putus denganmu. Kan aku dulu bilang kita hanya jadian tiga bulan, kau juga setuju." Kyuhyun nyengir, yang membuat Changmin merasa aneh. Baru Kyuhyun yang mengatakan hal seperti itu padanya. Biasanya mantan-mantannya akan memintanya untuk tidak memutuskan mereka. Namun sekarang?/ChangKyu/11th entry for Changkyu Project 2016 #FebruaryWithChangKyu


"A-apa?" tanya Changmin tidak percaya ketika Kyuhyun mengatakan hal yang sangat tidak ingin didengarnya siang itu. Sementara, di hadapannya, Kyuhyun mengeraskan rahangnya, lalu mengangguk yakin.

"Iya, Min. Aku serius. Aku ingin putus denganmu." Pria manis itu menghisap jus jeruk yang dipesannya sedikit demi sedikit. "Kan aku dulu bilang, kita hanya jadian tiga bulan, setelah itu selesai." Kyuhyun menyandarkan tubuhnya ke sandaran kursi, "Bahkan kau sendiri setuju."

Changmin tidak bisa berkata apa-apa selain mengaduk _cappucinno_ -nya pelan. Perkataan Kyuhyun memang benar. Tiga bulan lalu dirinya meminta Kyuhyun menjadi kekasihnya karena ia baru saja putus dari Song Qian, sunbae mereka yang cantik. Kyuhyun yang tidak mau menjadi pelarian tentu menolak. Namun karena Changmin terus merayunya, Kyuhyun setuju. Namun dengan satu syarat: hanya berpacaran selama tiga bulan saja.

Changmin—yang memang pada dasarnya tidak bisa hidup tanpa kekasih—setuju-setuju saja, yang penting dia punya pacar. Dan sejak itu, mereka berpacaran.

Tapi tidak ia sangka, tiga bulan itu ternyata begitu singkat. Changmin menambahkan krimer lagi kedalam _cappucinno_ -nya, tidak tahu harus berbuat apa saat menghadapi Kyuhyun yang tengah bersikap serius. Baru pertama kali ia merasa setegang ini. Karena selama ini dia yang biasanya memutuskan kekasihnya, bukan diputuskan.

"Kita putus ya?" tanya Kyuhyun tanpa memandangnya. "Sudah tiga bulan kan? Biasanya kau juga sudah punya incaran baru kan?" Kyuhyun _nyengir_ , yang membuat Changmin merasa aneh. Baru Kyuhyun yang mengatakan hal seperti itu padanya. Biasanya mantan-mantannya akan memintanya untuk tidak memutuskan mereka. Namun sekarang?

Justru Kyuhyun yang meminta putus dan mengatakan dirinya sudah punya incaran baru.

"Te-tentu saja, Kyu." Jawab Changmin dengan wajah sedikit mendongak, masih berusaha mempertahankan harga dirinya "Aku mengincar Hyuna kali ini, menurutmu bagaimana?" tanyanya, dengan harapan Kyuhyun bakal cemburu dan tidak jadi memutuskannya.

Namun dugaan Changmin salah besar. Kyuhyun justru mengedikkan bahunya, "Hyuna itu yang mana ya? Aku tidak tahu, tapi pasti cantik. Aku rasa kau akan cocok dengannya."

Rasa kecewa itu entah kenapa menyeruak memenuhi dada Changmin ketika didengarnya Kyuhyun mengatakan itu. Dengan berat hati, dipaksakannya kepalanya mengangguk. Dilihatnya Kyuhyun yang tengah berusaha menyedot tetes-tetes terakhir jus jeruknya, menandakan obrolan mereka yang berakhir sampai disini.

Jadi, ini akhirnya?

"Terimakasih atas traktiranmu, Min." Kyuhyun bangkit berdiri, seulas senyum tenang tergambar manis di bibirnya. "Kita putus kan? Kau adalah mantanku yang paling baik, kalau aku boleh jujur." Pria itu tersenyum, pipinya merona manis. "Kau adalah orang yang bisa membuatku merasa dicintai. _Gomawo_."

Sementara Changmin, hanya memandang Kyuhyun dengan wajah _pongo_ saat Kyuhyun mengucapkan kata-kata itu dengan lancar, kemudian berjalan pergi meninggalkan _cafe_ tempat mereka bertemu untuk terakhir kalinya. Meninggalkan Changmin dengan _cappucinno_ -nya yang kebanyakan krimer dan rasa bingung yang tiba-tiba mendera.

* * *

 **"The Ex"**

 **Genre: Romance; Drama**

 **Rating: K+**

 **Length: Oneshot**

 **Disclaimer: Changmin sekarang lagi dimiliki oleh militer Korea tapi saya pinjam (?) Kyuhyun masih dibawah naungan Leeteuk eomma (?)**

 **Don't like, don't read. You can simple click the back button to go back to the previous page, if you're not interested. Thank you. Critics and suggestions are warmly welcomed.**

 **Happy reading! ^-^**

* * *

Minggu pertama setelah putus dari Kyuhyun berjalan dengan biasa saja. Changmin menyatakan cintanya pada Hyuna, dan gadis itu menerimanya dengan senang hati. Hari-hari dilalui Changmin bersama Hyuna dengan biasa saja.

Mengantar Hyuna kuliah, menjemputnya, kemudian berjalan-jalan dengannya, membelikannya jepit rambut yang lucu sebagai hadiah.

Standart-standart saja.

Berbeda ketika ia masih bersama Kyuhyun. Pria itu selalu menolak dijemput karena Kyuhyun punya kendaraan sendiri. Jarang berjalan-jalan, lebih banyak menonton film dan bermain game entah di rumah Kyuhyun atau di rumah Changmin. Terkadang _cuddling_ sedikit saat Changmin atau Kyuhyun sedang ingin dimanja.

Tapi sekarang sepertinya seluruh waktunya habis untuk Hyuna.

Changmin akui, Hyuna adalah gadis yang baik. Tapi entah kenapa rasanya tidak sama seperti saat ia berpacaran dengan Kyuhyun. Seperti ada yang salah. Tidak benar. Kurang. Rasanya tidak senyaman seperti saat bersama Kyuhyun.

Terkadang Changmin menatap kontak Kyuhyun yang masih tersimpan di ponselnya. Ingin sekali rasanya memencet tomboll _call_ dan mengobrol dengan Kyuhyun sepanjang malam seperti yang biasa mereka lakukan kalau sedang bosan.

Hey, walaupun hanya tiga bulan tapi tetap saja judulnya pacaran, kan?

Changmin masih menatap ponselnya dengan penuh kerinduan akan suara mantannya itu ketika Hyuna menepuk bahu Changmin pelan.

" _Oppa_ , melamun?" jari Hyuna menunjuk kearah boneka besar yang terduduk lucu diatas etalase. "Boneka ini lucu sekali! Belikan dong!" suara Hyuna merajuk mendayu sambil menggoyang lengan Changmin pelan.

Changmin memandang Hyuna dan boneka itu bergantian. Boneka itu adalah _seekor_ Rillakuma raksasa dengan ekspresi wajah khas Rillakuma dengan bibir segitiganya. Changmin jadi ingat Kyuhyun sangat menyukai Rillakuma. Bagaimana pria manis itu akan mati-matian mencari _anime_ Rillakuma, _manga_ Rillakuma, barang-barang bernuansa Rillakuma, apapun yang bisa ditonton tentang Rillakuma. Lalu sekarang sedang berangsur _move on_ menuju Gudetama.

"Belikan ya, _Oppa_ ~" suara Hyuna memecah keheningan di otak Changmin. Pria itu mengerjap, melihat kearah Hyuna yang masih memeluk lengan Changmin dengan senyumnya yang menggoda, berharap senyum itu mampu melelehkan Changmin dan membuatnya mendapat sebuah boneka Rillakuma raksasa untuk dibawa pulang.

"Tidak."

Akhirnya Changmin menjawab, yang membuat Hyuna kaget. Karena selama tiga minggu mereka berpacaran, Changmin tidak pernah menolak permintaannya.

"Apa _oppa_ sedang tidak ada uang?" Hyuna bertanya, melepas genggamannya pada lengan Changmin. "Apa kau sedang sibuk? Uangmu kau habiskan untuk rokok ya? Atau diskotek? Atau—"

"Cukup, Hyuna. Aku tidak merokok. Aku tidak main ke diskotek. Aku hanya tidak ingin membelikanmu boneka itu." Changmin menjawab dingin, menatap Hyuna tepat di matanya. " _In fact_ , aku tidak akan membelikanmu apapun lagi."

Hyuna mengernyit. " _Oppa_ , ada apa dengan—"

"Hyuna, maaf. Aku rasa kita tidak cocok. Kita harus putus."

Changmin tersenyum gembira di belakang setir mobilnya dengan seekor Rillakuma raksasa duduk manis dengan _seatbelt_ melewati dadanya. Rillakuma itu menatap kosong ke depan sementara Changmin tidak henti tersenyum melihat boneka beruang coklat itu.

Drama di _mall_ tadi siang lumayan heboh. Hyuna yang tidak terima ngotot tidak ingin putus dan tetap ingin dibelikan Rillakuma—dari sini Changmin heran bagaimana bisa seorang wanita sangat keras kepala. Changmin akhirnya membeli Rillakuma tersebut, tapi tentunya bukan untuk Hyuna.

Mobil Changmin berhenti didepan sebuah apartemen kecil yang sudah sangat ia kenali. Pria itu mengisyaratkan kepada si Kuma untuk menunggu sementara pria jangkung itu keluar dari mobilnya, menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua, dan menuju kamar nomor 1505, kamar yang sudah sangat ia kenali.

Tangan kokoh Changmin mengetuk pintunya dengan ketukan yang tegas, mendapatkan balasan berupa sahutan sebentar dari suara yang juga sudah sangat ia kenali.

Pintu terbuka, dan mata si empunya apartemen menatap Changmin dengan bingung sementara yang ditatap terus menerus tersenyum.

"Min?"

"Hai, Kyu," Changmin menyunggingkan senyum melihat dandanan Kyuhyun yang sangat rumahan. Kaos oblong, celana pendek dan rambut acak-acakan—kelihatannya Kyuhyun habis kalah main game.

"Sedang apa disini?"

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin kubicarakan." Changmin mengurangi senyumnya. "Tapi sebelum itu, bisa kau ikut aku ke mobil?"

Kening Kyuhyun berkerut sejenak, tapi ia mengangguk juga akhirnya. "Baiklah," pria mungil itu masuk ke dalam apartemennya, dan keluar dengan jaket tebal melapisi badannya. Mengikuti langkah Changmin yang sekarang menuruni tangga apartemennya, dan menganga ketika mendapati seekor Rillakuma tengah duduk manis dengan satu tangan terjulur keluar dari jendela, seolah mengatakan 'hai'.

"I..ini…"

"Ini untukmu," Changmin menyahut cepat, membuat Kyuhyun makin melongo. Tangan Kyuhyun bergerak mendapati tangan si Rillakuma dingin.

"Astaga, dingin sekali! Tuan Kuma, masuklah, mari kuhangatka—"

"Kumanya saja?"

Pertanyaan Changmin dengan bibir manyun itu membuat Kyuhyun mengernyit jijik.

"Cuma Kumanya? Aku tidak disuruh masuk?"

Kyuhyun menepuk jidatnya. "Ish. Kau kan bisa masuk sendiri," Kyuhyun membuka pintu penumpang mobil dan berusaha keras melepaskan si Rillakuma yang _fluffy_ dari jeratan _seatbelt_. "Sana masuk dulu! Aku akan bawa Kuma masuk sebentar lagi."

Changmin tersenyum menang ketika mendapati dirinya masih disambut baik oleh _mantan_ nya. Senyum Changmin makin lebar ketika mendengar bisikan Kyuhyun yang cukup keras.

"Terima kasih, Min."

"Kyuhyun, jadi pacarku lagi, ya?"

Belum selesai kagetnya Kyuhyun ketika melihat Changmin membawa Rillakuma, kali ini Kyuhyun melongo lebar ketika Changmin menyatakan perasaannya lagi. Tidak pernah terpikir oleh pria manis itu untuk si pria kelebihan tinggi badan menyatakan perasaannya lagi.

"Kali ini kau diputuskan siapa?" Kyuhyun meletakkan Rillakuma yang basah oleh salju itu di atas sofanya. "Berapa lama?"

"Selama-lamanya." Changmin menjawab pede, sementara Kyuhyun nyengir.

"Kau terjerat pesonaku ya?"

"Mungkin," Changmin memberikan satu gelas coklat panas untuk diminum Kyuhyun yang sudah susah payah keberatan ( _literally_ keberatan) membawa Rillakuma dari lantai satu ke lantai dua. Boneka raksasa itu berat, _fyi_.

"Lalu Hyuna kau apakan?"

"Aku sudah memutuskan dia tadi siang,"

Kyuhyun nyaris tersedak coklat panasnya.

"Cepat sekali!" Kyuhyun mendengus tidak percaya. "Lalu kau menembakku lagi malam harinya. Mau ngomong apa kau besok kalau ketemu teman-temannya, heh?"

"Ah, tidak penting." Changmin mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Rillakuma, "Jadi bagaimana, mau jadi pacarku lagi tidak?" Kepala Changmin menyender manja pada si Rillakuma, memandang Kyuhyun yang duduk di sisi lain si Rillakuma dengan tatapan mata penuh harap.

Kyuhyun berpikir sejenak sambil menyeruput coklatnya. "Tidak ada kontrak?"

"Tidak ada kontrak." Changmin mengangguk.

"Tidak ada batas waktu?"

"Tidak ada batas waktu."

Kemudian yang Changmin tahu hanyalah hangat tubuh Kyuhyun yang mendekapnya, dan gelas coklat panas pria manis itu yang menyentuh leher belakangnya.

Kyuhyun memeluk mantannya yang sudah kembali menjadi kekasihnya sedetik lalu itu dengan erat. Sementara tangan Changmin dengan lembut memeluk pinggang Kyuhyun dan seulas senyum terlukis di bibir lebarnya.

"Aku merindukanmu," Kyuhyun berbisik pelan. "Tiga minggu tanpamu benar-benar berat."

"Kau terjerat pesonaku, ya?" goda Changmin, membuat pipi Kyuhyun memerah manis, mengubur wajahnya semakin dalam di leher Changmin.

" _Bodo amat_ ," Kyuhyun berbisik. "Yang penting aku mencintaimu."

Changmin tergelak kemudian mencium pelipis kekasihnya dengan lembut. "Aku lebih mencintaimu."

Dan si Rillakuma yang basah oleh salju hanya menatap mereka dengan ekspresi khas Rillakumanya. Rillakuma dengan bibir segitiga.

.

.

END

 **changkyuproject16:** Hai, hai, hai readers~

Ah, sepertinya sudah satu minggu kami tidak posting ff. Hemm, kami mohon maaf sekali, ya...

Para admin sibuk cari duit untuk menyambung hobi fangirlingan-bercanda, tapi sibuknya sungguhan. Selain itu stok ff yang kami terima tinggal sedikit, jadi kami berhemat/iniserius/

Tapi, tinggal menghitung hari project berakhir, lalu kami mengingatkan, Sabtu, 27 Februari tepat pukul 23.00 WIB adalah batas akhir pengiriman ff, jika masih ada yang ingin ikut project. So, jika ada yang ingin mengirimkan ff, tolong dimanfaatkan waktu yang tinggal sehari ini, ya...

Seperti biasa, silahkan menebak, siapa author yang membuat ff ini?


End file.
